This invention relates to apparatus for polishing shoes, and more particularly concerns shoe-polishing apparatus small enough in size to be readily held and manipulated by hand.
In the polishing of shoes, a waxy polish composition is usually applied to the polishable region of the outer surface of the upper portion of the shoe, and a buffing step is then conducted to cause the polish to produce a glossy finish. Mechanical devices earlier disclosed for the polishing of shoes utilize brushes rotated by an electric motor for both steps of applying the polish, and buffing. Such devices have been of cumbersome size and weight, and therefore not amenable to hand-held operation. There has also been a long-felt need for a shoe-polishing apparatus which can operatively accommodate different applicator brushes for polish compositions of different colors, and can hold a buffing wheel for producing a high-gloss finish. Such sought improvements in a shoe-polishing apparatus have not heretofore been achievable in a small apparatus having sufficient power to adequately drive the applicator brushes and buffing wheel.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus of light weight and compact size for the polishing of shoes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature capable of interchangeably holding brushes and buffing wheels.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object capable of rotating said brushes and buffing wheels with a force adequate to achieve the polishing of shoes.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved shoe-polishing apparatus of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.